The only selfless thing
by GuatamalenWatermelon
Summary: An alternitive ending to the episode Brave new Metropolis. The only nice act Luthor ever commits has a price... a price that can fly, bend steel and wear an S on its chest.


''They'll never accept you...'' Superman was on his knees, his breathing laboured.  
>The kryptonite was sapping every last iota of strenght he had, and yet the goddamn alien was still able to muster up defiance.<p>''Oh no?'' Luthor knew, grasping the mop of black hair and pulling it up, wrenching Supermans face so close to his own.<br>''I'll tell them how you enslaved me...'' He kept talking, boasting about his plans and how he intended to dispose of the kyrptonian in a voice that sounded so much more confidant than he felt

Lane was back from the dead. That meddlnig little bitch had come back and in 24 hours had destroyed what he had worked so hard to build. Superman was'nt his any more. There was no more control, the alien had always been so fucknig stupid around that annoying reporter.  
>Stupid in ways that made rage twist at the bottom of Luthors heart. Stupid in ways that he would never be for Lex.<p>

He had been so close.. and now the alien picks a time like this to defy him. ''..and when i toll them your poisoned green carcass, I'll be more than their leader...'' He pushed the kryptonite closer to Clarks face and watched him moan and struggle.

Mercy was dragging Lois' unconcious form from the large room, and suddenly they were alone.

''I'll be their saviour.'' He rose to his feet and leashed out with a foot, a roar of rage echoing around the room.  
>Pain shattered up his leg but he didnt care. All the rage, the pent-up feelings and anger was flooding out in a flow he couldnt control.<br>The Kyrptonian grunted in pain and draw back, weakly holding up his arms to protext himself.

''I'll be their god!'' His vocie rose to a shout as his foot lashed out again and again, scarecly feeling the pain.  
>''I'll be everything to them that you never could be, you arrogant alien!''<p>

''Flying above us with all your morals, a god amoung men, you stupid, worthless son of a bitch!''  
>In a burst of adrenniline he crouched over Supermans chest, grasping the fabric of the mans costume and wrenching his face up, making him look at Lex.<p>

''I gave everything for you, you symbiotic fuck.'' Lex was breathing hard, his foot was throbbing and now that the rage was wearing off, his hands had started to shake.  
>''I gave my LIFE to this city, because it was what YOU wanted. This was all for you and you couldnt even forget about that little journalistic BITCH for two seconds!''<p>

His voice pitched again and he raised his hand to strike the kryptonian in the face, but his gaze faltered and locked on Clarks peircing blue eyes, and the expression they held.  
>''Not even for me.''<p>

They stayed in that position, god and man, for a few seconds, until Lex's hand shuddered and dropped, breathing hard.  
>Clarks eyes were too much to bear, the dawning realisation in them at what his words so stupidly laid bare.<br>It was too painful to even look at the man.  
>''Lex...'' Superman began, but Luthor dropped his abruptly, kicking the Kyrptonite out of the way and standing up, turning and walking towards the window.<br>''Get out.''

He could see in the reflection of the glass, the man struggling to his knees, and for the first time in his life, and sense over overwhelming guilt struck the CEO.  
>All he wanted to do was run over there and offer a hand, help the man up and... no. No it didnt matter now.<p>

''Lex.'' Supermans voice had softened, and he could see Superman take a step towards him before he felt the hand on his shoulder.  
>A hand that could crush a titanium block like a leaf was touching his shoulder in the gentlest way possible, and Lex knew it was nothing he deserved.<p>

He twisted away. ''Get out. Go get your reporter.''  
>The silence was deafening. But he refused to look around. If he saw the look on the aliens face he would surely break.<br>''Okay.'' The words were almost a whisper, and then Clark was gone. Gone from the room, the building, his life.

Lex watched the sun set over the city. He didnt see Superman leave with Lois, but he was'nt sure he wanted to either.  
>She deserved the alien, he did'nt.<br>Lex sat down heavily at his desk, head in his hands, thouroughly regretting the only selfless thing he had ever done. 


End file.
